dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
D-Stroy (character)
D-Stroy (voiced by Brian Dobson in US and Kerry Shale in UK) is a Tyrannosaurus Trux and the main antagonist of the Dinotrux series and the older brother of D-Structs. History D-Stroy first appears in the episode of the same name, in which Skrap-It is sent to his lair after D-Structs is immobilized by Scraptors. Though he initially attempts to eliminate the Scraptool, he halts when he learns that Skrap-It was sent by D-Structs. He accompanies Skrap-It back to D-Structs, and during their conversation Skrap-It learns of their familial connection and history. Though previously on good terms, the brothers had parted ways after a botched attack on a trio of Hydrodons, during which D-Stroy was damaged and D-Structs left him behind. D-Structs initially questions whether D-Stroy will help him, but when his brother proves mocking he tells him to leave. However, as the Scraptors start to attack, D-Stroy agrees to help if D-Structs will admit to being in the wrong in their last encounter. D-Structs agrees, and the two work together to drive off the Scraptors, but tension remains between the pair. D-Structs refuses to reveal where his own territory is currently located, but D-Stroy eavesdrops on him and Skrap-It and hears them reference a Crater. In "Bad Build" D-Stroy approaches D-Structs about working together to get rid of Ty's group after witnessing his brother's failure to eliminate them. He leads D-Structs to the Dreadtrux, and with his brother's help is able to train the creature to heed his orders. He then sneaks onto the Flatirons and hides helium Ore among the building materials collected by Ty's team, before joining D-Structs in an attack on the Garage. After doing considerable damage to the builds, the two seemingly flee, but in reality anticipate the Trux falling into their trap. Using the disguised helium building materials, the Trux repair their builds, only for D-Stroy and D-Structs to unleash the Dreadtrux upon them and attack at the same time. D-Stroy battles with Ty, and proves more than a match for his younger brother's adversary, whom he announces his intent to destroy. Unable to face the onslaught, Ty and his allies flee, but are forced to turn away from the Bridge when they find that D-Stroy and D-Structs have blocked it with helium Ore. However, the Trux are able to elude D-Stroy and his brother, only for D-Stroy to vow that seizing the Crater is "just the beginning" and that he will find Ty no matter where he hides. Personality At one point D-Stroy shared a strong bond with D-Structs, working together with him despite the T-Trux tradition of only one member of the species inhabiting a particular territory. However, after their falling out, D-Stroy has become more resentful of his brother, enjoying seeing D-Structs squirm in difficulty. Rather like D-Structs in earlier days he also seems to look down upon Scraptools. Abilities and Traits D-Stroy is similar in build to D-Structs, but is notable for having a pair of spikes atop his head resembling horns; one of these is broken as a result of the incident that led to the rift between the brothers. Various other spikes decorate his form, which is more powerful than that of D-Structs. Like all T-Trux D-Stroy has a wrecking ball tail, but his also includes grinding components for close quarters attack, and the grinders can also transform into a claw. His knees also contain three large spikes. Trivia *D-Stroy's voice actor, Brian Dobson, is the brother of D-Structs' voice actor, Paul Dobson. *Though a T-Trux and thus based on , D-Stroy's head spikes are similar to those commonly associated with . *He is one the seven most evil Dreamworks Animation villains ,along with General Mandible, Drago Bludvist, Commander Sendak, Morgana, General Morando and Grimmel the Grisly. *He is less evil than General Morando because at least he only wants to rule other location after taking over the crater. *He is the third most evil Dreamworks Animation villain, along with Morgana. *He is the fourth Dreamworks Animation villain to be pure evil. Category:Dinotrux characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Main Antagonists